


Odd E's

by bluecloudet



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Humour, Marriage, Oneshot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecloudet/pseuds/bluecloudet
Summary: OTP PromptPerson A: all odd numbers have n ‘e’ in them.Person B: A, its three amPerson A: t-h-r-E-EPerson B: GO TO SLEEP





	Odd E's

Gilbert was over the moon at the fact that he could have this for the rest of his life. The fireplace burnt gently in the otherwise dark room, he was the most comfortable he could ever remember being, watching the snow lightly touch the windowpane as it fell, yet Gilbert was cosy and warm, enveloped in utter softness. Bliss was the only way he could describe this feeling. Bliss with love. Love, because Anne was curled up at his side, sleeping peacefully next to him. Gilbert would never get tired of this for the rest of his life. 

Suddenly, Anne grunted into his shoulder. He craned his neck so he could see her freckled face. “Gil…” She mumbled, still asleep. Gilbert couldn’t help but grin a little. This wasn’t the first time she called for him in her sleep. 

“Anne.” He replied delicately, just a little more than a whisper. After a moment, her eyes finally blinked open. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Oh, my lord… Gil!” She cried, sitting up now, disrupting the peace. 

“Anne,” He replied, more urgently now. “What happened? Was it a nightmare?” Anne didn’t say anything for another moment, but she laid back down, resting against his side again. He curled his arm around her and turned his body to face her more fully. “What, Anne?” 

“I can’t believe I’ve never realised this before…” Anne whispered in disbelief. Gilbert was starting to get a little concerned now. 

“Realised what?” 

“Every odd number has an E in it. When you spell it out?” She turned her head to face him, gauging his reaction. 

“This is what has you so distressed? It’s three in the morning, Anne.” 

“Three has an E in it. Like the rest of the odd numbers in all of existence.” Anne replied, her voice wavering towards the end. She was falling back to sleep. Gilbert chuckled at her quietly and stroked her hair to soothe her back to sleep. 

“Just go back to sleep, Anne-girl.” He smiled tenderly down at her, his own eyes getting droopy. 

When asked about it the next morning, Anne would claim that she never woke up once and that she’s always known there was an E in all of the odd numbers.


End file.
